Just A Hug Between Friends
by furryewokazon
Summary: Santana smiled into the hand on her face... Written before 'Sexy' based on vague spoilers for that episode.


It was late when Santana began to stir as she realised she was no longer alone in her modest single bed. Going by her reputation alone, that wouldn't have really been a surprise to anyone... but most people didn't know the real Santana, and anyone who did would have known that the only other person to have ever actually co-inhabited that particular personal space of hers had been absent these last few months. Thus Santana should really have been more surprised to find herself waking in such circumstances again, especially when she would have been able to vividly recall going to bed alone that evening… but years of waking up to the same scenario were proving to be too deeply ingrained in her memory and any of the initial surprise she should have been feeling at waking up to company in a bed that was far too small for two, was replaced with an overpowering sense of warmth and familiarity.

Santana smiled into the hand on her face. Though she didn't need to open her sleepy eyes to tell her that the blonde lock of hair she had tangled in her own hand on the pillow beside her belonged to that of her best friend Brittany, she did so anyway just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Santana perused what she could of the situation without moving a muscle so as to avoid waking the beauty beside her. From what she could tell it was still night time- but late from the deafening silence of her family home. She didn't know when Brittany had arrived and though her blonde friend had succeeded in joining her without her knowing, Santana soon realized that Brittany's presence-though innately familiar to her- was the reason she was prematurely awake now; Brittany's hand thrown haphazardly across Santana's face- whether it had started as a gentle caress or not- had a finger pressed firmly to Santana's nose and was blocking off the air flow through one nostril. She wasn't sure how long she had been slumbering that way but sure enough it could only have been a matter of time before she woke craving her lung's full capacity of air.

Slowly turning her head she pressed a gentle kiss into the palm of her friend's hand before shrugging it from her face and raising her head to get a better look at her bed mate. It was dark in Santana's room but her eyes were already accustomed to the shadows so it was easy to make out the slender length of Brittany balancing precariously on the edge of her small bed. It was easy sharing her bed when they were children but now that they were both occupying their growing, feminine bodies it was practically necessary to snuggle if they wanted to continue pulling it off. Yet Brittany was perched barely on the edge with a noticeable distance between them as though she had been hesitant about climbing into bed with Santana again. Frankly Santana was too surprised and impressed that Brittany had lasted this long without rolling off completely that she pushed the niggling insecurities aside and immediately reached out to wrap an arm around her friend's back and gently pull her in closer.

Brittany curled into her warmth on reflex and though she appeared to be fighting off the impulse to wake it was unlikely their change of position would go unnoticed for very long. Sure enough the hand that had fallen to rest on Santana's collarbone began to move with intent as it curled around the back of the Latina's neck and began idly playing with the soft hair it found there.

"Santana," Brittany whispered with a ghost of a smile on her lips as her eyes slowly blinked open to look her friend straight in the eye. "Hi."

The urge to kiss Brittany in that moment was almost too much for Santana to handle. But she managed to keep her hormones in check as she returned her own sleepy smile.

"What are you doing here?" It was an innocent enough question for Santana to ask but it was clearly the wrong one to ask so soon and the spell was immediately broken as Brittany's unwavering gaze flitted away from hers shyly. If Santana didn't know any better she would have sworn she saw a hint of remorse cross Brittany's angelic features. But then of course Santana's question had brought reality crashing down around them because they didn't do _this _anymore; gone were the days when it wouldn't have been necessary to question such a familiar occurrence.

Brittany took her time answering the question. It was as though she was really thinking her words through carefully- which for Brittany was rare since she was best known for saying the first thing to pop into her head. Clearly the girl had something on her mind…

"Your bed smells nice," Brittany's simple statement was undoubtedly loaded with deeper meaning and Santana remained silently supportive, giving her the time she needed to continue. "It smells like you."

Santana twirled the blonde lock of hair still twisted in her fingers as she thought over her friend's words. Surely this was Brittany's roundabout way of guardedly telling her that she missed her. Santana had laid her heart on the line earlier that day singing "Landslide" for Brittany in Glee Club and though she knew this talk would inevitably happen as a result of it, she was still unsure of what to say now that it was actually happening. So she opted for staying silent instead, hoping that Brittany would continue and shed a little more light on how she was feeling in the wake of it all.

"But it used to smell like _us_."

The hint of remorse was edging back into Brittany's voice was now coupled with a definite tone of sadness that tugged at Santana's heartstrings. Yet try as she may she couldn't stop the flush that crept over her at the suggestive connotation behind Brittany's statement and she was thankful that the darkness hid the colour in her cheeks."

"Did something happen with Artie?" Santana tried diverting the subject as an easy reprieve from the very direct way Brittany was broaching this with her. She tried masking her question in concern for Brittany but it was obvious from the look on Brittany's face that she was seeing straight through her. Santana's insecurity was shining through; it was all well and good for Brittany to start saying all the right things now but the fact that Brittany was dating Artie couldn't be forgotten here. Santana had watched them interact together for too long and it had seemed like Brittany was genuinely happy with him. Even if Brittany was confused by her own lingering feelings brought on by Santana's heartfelt admission earlier, Santana didn't think she would be able to handle watching Brittany go back to him if the novelty of whatever this is between them were to wear off…

Brittany stared at her for a long hard moment making it clear that the chance of subject had not gone unnoticed.

"Actually we had a fight…" Brittany offered up carefully.

Santana's heart started beating faster at that admission. She was torn between wanting their fight to have been about her and about what had all come to a head that afternoon in the choir room, and being filled with dread at the idea that Brittany and Artie had simply had a fight and _that_was the only reason why Brittany was here… seeking company in the arms of someone who she knew would give it to her.

'Oh?' was all Santana was able to come up with in response and Brittany continued to eye her quizzically. Santana's hesitancy only seemed to make Brittany bolder however and she seemed to become almost amused at Santana's meek attitude.

"He got angry at me because I won't have sex with him again."

"He **what?**" That particular information got Santana's attention enough to momentarily forget her own problems. She was bristling with a sudden anger now, "Who does he think he is? What a jerk!"

"It's okay San, really," Brittany chuckled. "Sex isn't dating so I know I don't have to have sex with him for us to be dating."

"No Brittany, it's not right…" Santana propped herself up on her elbow so she was leaning over the taller girl and talking to her firmly "You deserve so much better than that. You should be with someone who wants only what you want and won't disrespect you like that- just expecting things from you when they want it."

Brittany bit her lip and looked up at Santana adoringly. It made Santana blush again. She realized how far she had come in that moment as her own words rang in her ears. For a long time Santana had used Brittany when it had worked for her- not that Brittany had ever complained so it wasn't quite the same- but there were definitely times when Santana could have been more open to hearing what Brittany had wanted.

"Wait a minute… what did you say about dating?" Santana backtracked as something Brittany had just said seemed odd to her.

"Sex isn't dating- San, you taught me that…" Brittany wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"No not that- though remind me that we kind of need to go over that rule again later- you mean you _don't _have sex with Artie?" Santana was asking for clarification; Brittany's reputation made it a little hard to believe. The fact that it was a little too good to be true was also making it harder for her.

Brittany simply shrugged her shoulders not understanding the problem that Santana was seeing.

"But he's your boyfriend…" Santana stated.

"'Sex isn't dating' so 'dating isn't sex', right?" Brittany chimed. She had started out sounding sure of herself but Santana's reaction was starting to confuse her.

Santana realized she was smiling far too widely at this and she didn't want Brittany thinking she was making fun of her.

"You know Britt, as thrilled as I am to know that Artie hasn't had his grubby paws all over you this entire time… and technically the concept isn't _impossible_, but sadly that just isn't how the real world works anymore…" Santana tried to explain. "You should probably _want_to sleep with your boyfriend."

Brittany simply shrugged in response again and Santana had to admire how her friend always managed to dance through life to the beat of her own drum

"He was so angry after the first time and I then it just made me feel really horrible and awkward. I didn't want to feel that ever again. So we haven't had sex. We've only dated…" Brittany's voice was soft and trying to mask her lingering discomfort over how Artie had reacted after his first time.

"I still can't believe that he said that stuff to you," Santana hummed gently as she brushed a stray lock from Brittany's face and let her hand rest in her hair. "You had no reason to feel guilty. And so now you don't want to have sex anymore?"

"With _him_," Brittany established succinctly. The change in Brittany's attitude was so fast that Santana could have blinked and missed it. Brittany was now staring up at her with a very determined look on her face and a glint in her eyes that told Santana that Brittany still had no problem sleeping with one person in particular…

When Santana didn't respond beyond a noticeable swallow, Brittany continued with a playfully innocent, "That's why I'm here actually…"

The look in Brittany's eye was far from innocent. And so they had finally come full circle and back to the real reason why Brittany was sneaking into her bed in the dead of the night.

"It is?" Santana squeaked. The tone of their conversation was changing faster than she could follow. She was suddenly very aware of how small her bed was with the two of them in it and the way their bodies were pressed up against one another. Santana hadn't even realized till now that Brittany must have stripped down to a shirt and panties when she had climbed into bed with her for the evening as she was now feeling the unmistakable press of Brittany's long naked legs against her own.

Brittany nodded slowly with a smirk on her face. She was enjoying Santana's obvious reaction to her words.

"I want your bed to smell like me again." Brittany really couldn't have been more direct than that.

"Well you're already in it so I guess it kind of already does…" Santana chuckled nervously trying to keep in control of the situation. She hadn't been this jittery about sleeping with Brittany since their first time together.

"That's not what I meant San and you know it." Brittany teased.

"Look Britt I understand, I do but-" Santana was very aware of the meaning behind Brittany's words but she had to put a stop to this before it could get out of hand.

Brittany bent one of her legs at the knee to hug at Santana's hips above her as she propped herself up on her elbows to whisper hotly in Santana's ear to make sure she really understood.

"I want your _fingers _to smell like me again."

Santana's eye's closed involuntarily on that note and she didn't trust opening them again with Brittany so close. She could already feel her resolve slipping. But she managed to blindly reached out and push Brittany back, hearing an amused giggle from the blonde's lips as she felt her fall back against the mattress. Brittany's hips continued to press up lightly into her own.

"Ok first- _wanky_," Santana husked breathlessly as she braved making eye contact once more, "But Britt _this _isn't right – you still have a boyfriend. Plus I have a boyfriend…" She'd completely forgotten about Sam.

The humoring look Brittany continued to give her made Santana feel like Brittany was well informed that Sam and she were only fake dating after all…

"It's not the same as before, I don't want you when you're still with Artie…" Santana admitted quietly. Brittany had to understand that the stakes were different now.

"You don't want me? " Brittany asked in a soft, unsure voice breaking her gaze away from Santana's.

"No trust me I do," Santana corrected, mentally kicking herself for making the blonde doubt herself. "I do want you…"

"Ha, you want me…" Brittany chimed without missing a beat as eyes full of laughter locked back onto Santana's.

"Britt-," Santana grumbled in warning. She didn't enjoy being played and Brittany was looking far too pleased with herself.

"I want you too," Brittany suddenly reached up with both hands to cup Santana's cheeks, holding her gaze sincerely. "I've always wanted you. And now you want me…"

"Brittany, you're not making this any easier for me…" Santana whined.

"So come on San, take me…" Brittany encouraged with a full body wriggle to make her point. Her hands moved from Santana's face straight down to grip her hips.

"Britt no- it's not right," Santana reprimanded her again, removing Brittany's hands from their hold on her hips and moved them back up to hold down trapped against Brittany's own stomach where they could do no harm. Santana sat up innocently straddling Brittany's legs feeling that she had to regain some control of the situation. Brittany was patiently smirking up at her. "These last few days talking to Holly – Miss Holiday- it's taught me some things… and I want to change, I want to do it right this time around."

Something in that last statement must have finally got through to Brittany because her face fell slightly.

"So we're not going to have sex?" Her voice was confused but Brittany's facial features showed obvious disappointment.

"No," Santana chuckled. "Not right now."

"Well can I at least kiss you?" Brittany asked, expressing her frustration.

"Definitely not," Santana realized she was mirroring Brittany's frown at that. "It's not appropriate. We can't do anything until you make up your mind about what you want from Artie... and what you want from me."

"But I already know what I want from you," Brittany retorted smartly. She had that cheeky look in her eye again. Santana felt Brittany's hands twitch in her grasp.

"B – You've really got sex on the brain right now don't you?" Santana was quickly realizing that all these sexless months of dating Artie had clearly left Brittany far from satisfied.

"I can't help it San," Brittany groaned out in frustration. "You're really hot and we're in this little bed together. And I'm all pressed up against you. I can't help it if you really turn me on…"

Brittany's eyes were pleading now and Santana was grinning down at her enjoying how the tables had turned. She could practically see the cogs turning in Brittany's head grasping for a scenario where it was not inappropriate for her to immediately have her way with her best friend.

"What if we pretend to be asleep and _accidently _start grinding against each other? Surely it's not inappropriate if we're asleep and it's an accident?" Brittany smiled mischievously as she tried to sell her plan.

"Oh God, Brittany no- you're killing me here…" If she wasn't careful she was certain Brittany would start to feel the affect that all of her enthusiasm was having on Santana's body. She too was only wearing a tight pair of boy leg underwear, leaving nothing to the imagination and only a small scrap of material separating her mounting arousal from the skin of Brittany's toned legs. "If we're only pretending to be asleep then it's not really an accident is it?"

"Fine," Brittany agreed grudgingly, "but I'm just saying that we're already in bed together, if I happen to start humping your leg in my sleep I'd appreciate it if you didn't wake me up…" And with that Brittany closed her eyes feigning sleep, still in her trapped position below Santana.

"I'll know you're faking it…" Santana reminded her appreciating the humour in her friend's desperate determination to get off.

Brittany cracked open an eye catching Santana's look and burst into giggles.

"I can't sleep now anyway," she sighed in defeat. Brittany gently turned her trapped hands to weave her fingers between Santana's.

Santana looked down, smiling at the gesture. She traced her thumbs across Brittany's palms in response and shyly flicked her eyes back to Brittany who was watching her intently.

"Technically we shouldn't even be in bed together…" Santana mused softly as the weight of what she was feeling for her female best friend was starting to make her question everything that she'd taken for granted up to this point.

"But we're friends? Best friends." Brittany murmured. There was nothing she relied on more in this world…

"Of course we are. And that's the only reason you're _allowed _to be here in my bed." It was hard to explain this to Brittany- the same girl who she'd convinced that it was alright for them to do the intimate things they do simply because they were best friends. And now that she was realizing she couldn't hide her true intentions behind that lie anymore she had to re-establish the difference between what was friendship and what was more. "Boys aren't allowed to stay over. Hell, boys aren't even allowed in this house. If my parents knew about the things we've done in this bed do you really think they would have let you in?"

Brittany seemed to be listening intently as she continued to trace patterns on their linked hands and Santana could only hope she had understood her point on their need to set certain boundaries, though the irony of the fact that she was currently straddling her scantily-clad friend in bed was not lost on her. And even now the longer she sat there thinking about how much she should be focusing on being appropriate with Brittany, the more her imagination began to run away with her on how easily their current position could turn sexual. She glanced at her frozen hands as they rested on her friend's taut stomach. It would be so easy for her to slide her hands the short distance up Brittany's chest to cup her breasts through the thin shirt she was wearing. It was already obvious to her that Brittany wasn't wearing a bra…

The snicker she heard escaping from Brittany was enough to get Santana's attention back on track though she knew there was no denying that Brittany had just caught her ogling her boobs. Her eyes flicked back to Brittany's sheepishly and while Brittany tried to hide her knowing look from her, she could practically see the self-satisfaction radiating from her friend who knew she was having an effect on her. Santana cleared her throat loudly and snatched her hands back to cross them defensively across her chest. Brittany was too distracting…

"So as long as you are dating Artie, if you're going to be here under the ruse of us being only friends then we have to act like it," Santana tried to sound assertive but she felt as though she was convincing herself of the fact just as much as she was trying to reign in Brittany.

"So no sex…" Brittany tilted her head to the side adorably on her pillow and feigned the most innocent expression she could muster up at Santana. Her hands remained where they were, continuing to trace random patterns on the material covering her own stomach.

Santana's eyes flicked back and forth between Brittany's eyes and her lazily roaming hands, no longer trusting the girl underneath her to behave for a second. She was definitely up to something.

"No sex," Santana echoed .

"Or kissing…" Brittany continued in her sweet sing song voice.

Santana continued watching the girl suspiciously. She could have sworn Brittany's hands were already higher up her torso than moments before…

"Just friends," Brittany spoke again as she flattened her palms against her abdomen and slowly arched her back, pushing up ever so slightly into her own touch. She never once took her eyes off Santana.

"Normal. Friendly. Behaviour," Santana gritted out in a voice far deeper than she had meant. She knew Brittany was teasing her now but she couldn't look away. She tried not to watch the subtle movements her friend's hands were making but the alternative was being on the receiving end of Brittany's saucy look that was practically daring Santana to ask her to stop teasing. The problem was that both of them knew that Santana didn't really want her to stop.

"So like snuggling and handsies?" Brittany enquired as to what was allowed then.

The thought of so much as snuggling or playing handsies with Brittany seemed a cry far from safe territory at that moment but when Santana opened her mouth to tell her so, her voice caught in her throat as she noticed that one of Brittany's hands was now dancing just below the swell of her breast and her shirt's hem had hitched up ever so slightly displaying a tantalizing hint of the dancer's abs.

"Can I still think about having sex with you?" Brittany asked boldly grabbing Santana's attention immediately and holding it.

The way Brittany was looking at her, Santana found she was suddenly blanking on all possible arguments as to why that could _ever_be a bad thing…

"You can think about whatever you like, but I don't think it's going to help you fall asleep anytime soon…" Santana tried to sound blasé about the whole thing but her attention fell back to Brittany's hand that was now ghosting over her breast and she choked out a panicked, "What are you doing?"

"Mmm… thinking about you," Brittany hummed her answer as her fingers started tracing her nipple through fabric and her other hand moved lower to toy with her hem that was riding higher up her stomach.

"Britt, I really don't think that's a good idea…" Santana's arms uncrossed and she found she didn't know where to place her hands opting to rest them awkwardly on her tensed thighs. Try as she may she couldn't look away from Brittany.

Santana wasn't making a move to stop her despite her empty objections so that only spurred Brittany on…

"Oh come on San, this isn't breaking any of your rules. As long as you don't touch me we won't be having sex… t_echnically_." To make her point Brittany pinched her stiff nipple that was already visibly obvious despite the shirt covering it, giving into the sigh that escaped her as her head rolled to the other side. She was mindful to not break eye contact with Santana, "So I'll just look… and think about you touching me…"

Santana swallowed audibly. Brittany knew how much it turned Santana on watching her touch herself. Now that Brittany had found her loophole and was already taking advantage of it, Santana knew she wouldn't have it in her to stop the show. She remained frozen above her friend who continued to arch into her own touch in the most seductive of ways.

"Okay…" Santana permitted grasping at an authority that could make her believe that her answer would have actually influenced Brittany's movements. Brittany smirked up at her and Santana hurried to continue, "But I'm not helping."

"Okay San," Brittany returned smartly and her tone expressed exactly how little she believed in Santana's resolve.

Santana glared down at her trying to look formidable in the stance she was taking on the subject but even she knew she was kidding herself. Already her palms were itching to touch the blonde and she knew that if she were to just give in to the pull, her hips would already be rocking hard against Brittany's at merely the sight of Brittany's hand disappearing under her shirt.

"Take your shirt off," Santana's gruff command surprised her as it left her throat. She had been thinking it of course but she hadn't meant to say it out loud. At the surprised but ecstatic look Brittany flashed her in response; Santana finally embraced what was happening.

She knew that things were quickly spiraling out if control and though she was still determined to embrace Brittany's relaxed take on 'the rules' and keep up the impression that they weren't completely overstepping the beliefs of Santana's new moral compass- she knew that they were walking on a very fine line. She just couldn't resist her body's natural reaction to seeing Brittany wantonly acting this way all for her.

"You too…" Brittany bargained daringly. Her hands were already gripping her hemline ready to discard the offending article.

Santana shook her head at Brittany's frisky attitude but moved her hands to comply reaching for the hem of the tank top she was wearing.

"No touching," She reaffirmed and waited for Brittany's submissive sigh before she raised the top over her head and tossed it over her shoulder into the surrounding darkness.

Brittany stared up at Santana's naked chest, biting her lip for a long hard moment before grinning widely and eagerly working to discard her own shirt.

When it was off, Brittany threw it over Santana's head enjoying the growl that she heard escape her friend's throat at the unnecessary distraction.

By the time Santana removed the shirt that was blocking her view, Brittany's hands had already returned to her own body, a hand on each breast massaging the sensitive flesh. Her mouth was opening and closing as contented sighs escaped her, and Santana noted that Brittany was already having a harder time keeping up her seductive glances as a topless Santana was proving to be quite the distraction for her.

Watching her friend's writhing body was affecting Santana far more than she ever thought possible; every lazy roll of Brittany's body was sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Without even realising it her own hand had rapidly slid up her ribcage to cup her breast and firmly roll a nipple under her thumb.

Unexpectedly Brittany's hips cantered upwards causing her trapped thighs to bump against Santana's swollen centre; obviously Santana's _participation _hadn't gone unnoticed by Brittany. Santana gasped in surprise and as her legs tensed she moved with the buck of her hips to push higher off Brittany forcing necessary space between them. She was now hovering on all fours above Brittany; her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to control her breathing and concentrate on not letting her hips give in to her desire. When she opened them again she was staring down at a sheepish look from Brittany who was clearly claiming that her body's natural reaction had been entirely beyond her control.

Santana wasn't sure if Brittany was sorry because she was actually trying to make a conscious effort to respect Santana's wish to keep the escalating situation under control… or because she was worried that Santana would still make them stop if she thought Brittany was intentionally disobeying 'the rules'.  
>If Santana were thinking clearly she would have sent a scolding look back at Brittany but as it was the damage was already done and now Santana was battling the renewed urge to drop her head the last remaining inches between them to claim Brittany's lips with her own. She was frozen staring at Brittany's mouth and had to bite her lip to muffle the whimper that tried to escape when Brittany's pink tongue peeked out to moisten her lips. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed once more Santana pressed her forehead down hard into Brittany's and held it there breathing deeply. She could feel every heavy pant mirrored from Brittany as hot air on her face.<p>

It was no longer a matter of who was being teased and who the teaser was, as both girls' pleasure was now directly fueling the others. They were both incredibly aroused and Santana was especially struggling to resist what her body wanted from the girl underneath her.

"Touch yourself," Brittany whispered hotly to her. "Just give in…"

Santana's darkening eyes snapped open to lock onto Brittany's at her instruction and finding herself unable to deny what she was feeling any longer- allowed her hand to slide down the length of her small body to cup her swollen sex through damp underwear. As she groaned her approval she felt the unmistakable brush of Brittany's own hand as it grazed the back of hers moving to rest between her own legs.

They kept their eyes trained on each other, taking pleasure from the looks on the others' flushed face and the small sounds they were exchanging.

"I don't think this is normal friendship behaviour…" Santana managed to joke between gasps as she continued to rub between her legs thinking only of Brittany.

Brittany didn't respond other than a particularly enthusiastic thrust of her hips that caused her wrist to bump Santana's hand forcibly back against herself resulting in a shared moan.

"Brittany…" Santana warned. She had a strong feeling_that_move was no accident.

They were both panting hard now. The look in Brittany's eyes told Santana that she couldn't care less about the rules anymore…

"Hug me…" Brittany directed.

"We can't Britt…" Santana reminded her. The desperation to do just that was clear in her voice.

"Sure we can. _Friends _hug all the time," Brittany bartered. "It's just a hug."

Santana sent her a very pointed '_yeah right_' look. They were both topless to start with…

Brittany simply grinned deliciously at her and held open her arms.

A second passed between them as Santana weighed up her options… but the matter of the fact was that Brittany's arms simply looked far too inviting for her to even consider any other alternative. Consequences left to be damned- Santana knew she had to have Brittany's arms wrapped around her in that moment…

Santana gave in and collapsed on top of Brittany's body, pressing hard against her as she burrowed into her neck and breathed in the scent of her. Before she could even register what was happening, Brittany responded by wrapping her strong arms around Santana's naked back and expertly rolled them over reversing their positions.

Still not giving Santana any chance to react Brittany pushed a strong thigh between Santana's legs and arched into her.

"Fuck, Britt-" Santana cried out, pushing firmly against the sweet pressure on reflex. She could feel Brittany panting her approval against her neck.

"Best. Hug. Ever…" Brittany groaned into Santana's shoulder as she continued to grind her hips hard into Santana.

They were indeed holding each other under the pretense of a hug but the desperate rocking of their hips back and forth was far from innocent. Their breasts were squashed up hard against each other and they could feel the press of each other's slick heat against their thighs.

Santana couldn't have stopped now even if she tried…

"Don't stop," Santana pleaded between thrusts.

"What- hugging you?" Brittany replied cheekily.

Santana shoved her thigh hard against Brittany's sex to wipe the smile off her face. It worked.

Brittany rode the thrust with a loud groan and responded in turn by pushing herself up from Santana's death grip and hooked one of her legs over Santana's hip. The new position brought their panty-clad centre's directly into contact with one another.

"Oh God- _Brittany_…" Santana groaned covering her eyes with her hands as though attempting to hide from the truth of what they were doing. "This is definitely _not hugging_."

Brittany's snicker turned into a gasp as the wet texture of her panties were pressing into Santana's slick heat and stimulating her clit. She knew she wouldn't last much longer and judging by the look on Santana's face as she started grasping handfuls of her own hair, following her head as it rolled from side to side- she was feeling it too.

Brittany leaned forward reaching for Santana's hands and pulled them from her tresses to twine their fingers together once more.

Their hips gyrated wildly into each other for a few more strokes before Brittany felt Santana squeeze her hands firmly and then the brunette was tensing and arching off the bed, riding out her silent orgasm against her. The sight was enough to send Brittany tumbling over the edge after her…

"_Oh San_…"Brittany whimpered.

Santana felt Brittany collapse heavily on top of her but didn't mind the added weight as she was still twitching with the aftershocks of her climax reminiscing that it had been _too long_ since they had done _that._  
>They both lay there tangled together as they struggled to catch their breaths.<p>

Finally Brittany stirred on the pillow beside her, reaching up to brush a few damp strands of hair from Santana's forehead.

"We should hug more often," Brittany's smugness had returned but not without a satiated lovesick grin.

"You're breaking up with Artie tomorrow," Santana mumbled guiltily in response as she returned Brittany's intense gaze. She still couldn't believe how quickly things had got out of hand… especially when she has wholeheartedly intended to not let Brittany cheat with her.

And then suddenly Brittany's lips were on Santana's, kissing her passionately.

Santana was momentarily dazed by the familiar taste of her best friend whom she's been craving since their last kiss months earlier…

"Britt!" She whined rolling her eyes in frustration as her thoughts finally caught up to her and she pulled back. Ignoring what they had done already… kissing was the last straw to acknowledging that this meeting in her bed was less than innocent…

"I broke up with Artie after Glee Club," Brittany said simply.

"What?" Santana was dumbfounded.

"I'm not with Artie anymore," Brittany explained smiling. "I broke up with him after you sang to me… And that's when he got angry at me for never wanting to have sex with him. He said that it was obvious that all I was interested in doing was going home and having sex with you…"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Santana asked incredulously- not only was it a massive relief that she didn't have to feel guilty over what had just transpired in her bed… but she realised _'it'_ was actually happening…_Brittany had chosen her._

"I wanted to prove him wrong… which is why I'm glad we only _hugged,_" Brittany winked at her on the sly and Santana found it funny that Brittany was still playing along after everything that had happened…

Santana lunged forward with renewed vigor and kissed Brittany hard on the lips as she moved to climb back on top of her best friend… her potential girlfriend if they decided to make it official...

"San?" Brittany squeaked in confusion as she suddenly found that she could feel Santana's hands on her_everywhere._

"I'm glad we proved Artie wrong… but can we get on to proving him right now?"

The girls never did get back to sleep that night.

_fin._


End file.
